


May your dreams...

by Zombievonmorgen



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombievonmorgen/pseuds/Zombievonmorgen
Summary: Fan art for s_k_apegoat's fanfiction ''Just a Dream''.Chapter 2 contains smut, you have been warned.





	1. Just a Dream, or not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_k_apegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k_apegoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372495) by [s_k_apegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k_apegoat/pseuds/s_k_apegoat). 




	2. ''Keep your hands there''




End file.
